


Final Showdown

by thomaspheasant



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomaspheasant/pseuds/thomaspheasant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper has messed with Bill's plans for the last time. Bill plans to kill Dipper, but gives him four years to prepare. But Dipper doesn't plan to go down without a fight. And with the unexpected help of everyone in Gravity Falls, after his four year journey, Dipper's finally ready to send the demon back to hell. No matter the costs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Deal

Dippers POV

I walked through the empty streets of downtown gravity falls.

It hasn't changed in the four years I’ve been gone.

But I shouldn’t be going down memory lane. I have serious business to attend to. Business I’ve been preparing for 4 years for.

But I can't help but remember how this all started…

It began with Bill Cipher. He was causing mischief again within gravity falls. In fact, his goal went along the lines of trying to destroy gravity falls and later the world. But I didn't let him get that far. Back then all I knew was that he was up to no good, and that was good enough for me to mess up his plans. Through those last few summers here, I followed Bill wherever I could find him and foiled his plans. But I didn’t realize that upsetting a demon from hell, was the worse thing I could have done.

After the last time I messed with him, he finally lost his temper and was done dealing with me. I returned back to the shack and had dinner with Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, Soos, Wendy, and Pacifica. We were having one of our weekly friend and family dinners and everyone was enjoying themselves. At least until Bill materialized, red in anger with fire bursting from his hands, calling me out. Seeing Bill in rage scared everyone in the shack, even Stanley and Stanford. But they still tried to keep themselves in between me and Bill to protect their precious nephew. But I pushed them aside. Bill was after me and I wasn't gonna let him release his anger on those close to me.

“I'm here Bill! What do you want?” I shouted showing no fear to the demon spawn that was throwing a ferocious tantrum.

“Pine Tree! You! You have messed with my plans for the last time! I am done letting you off the hook. I used to like you, but you've angered me to the point where my Demon blood boils and demands your soul.” 

“Not if we have anything to say about it!” shouted Stanford as he grabbed his futuristic gun and got in front of me.

Stanley joined his twin brother holding his trusty bat looking ready for a fight.

Mabel, Wendy, Pacifica and Soos also ran to me and held me tight showing that Bill would have to go through them too.

“I won't let you touch my bro-bro!” screamed Mabel.

“It's ok Mabel, if I know Bill, he doesn't plan on doing anything…Yet” I reassured her.

“What do you mean?” asked Pacifica.

“If he wanted to kill me right now he would have done it a long time ago. He's just announcing what he plans to do.” I stated calmly as I pushed my way back to the front.

Bill had calmed down and turned back to his golden pyramid triangle-self. But I could tell he was still annoyed.

“No matter how much I despise Pine Tree knowing so much about me, he's right. I don't plan on killing him… yet. It would be too easy to just kill you when you sleep or when your friends and families backs are turned. So I’ve come to make a deal.”

“I'm listening…” I said

“I want you to have a chance to defend yourself to make killing you more fun! So here's my offer. I will give you four more years until I claim your life! During that time, you can go on with your normal life or try to figure out how to stop me or whatever. But four years from now you have to go deep into the forest to the clearing inside to meet with me.”

“And if I refuse?” I asked

“Then four years from now I will torture and kill everyone defending you now before I finally hunt you down and end your life.”

I glared at Bill with disgust. He knew I would never risk their lives.

“I have one condition… As long as I show up four years from now, you can’t ever bother or harm any of my friends or family.”

“Dipper don’t do it!” yelled Wendy

I looked back to everyone behind me who all had worried faces. Concerned and disapproving of the deal I was about to make.

I looked back to Bill…

“It's my life you’re after. Not theirs… Deal?”

“Deal” Bill said without hesitating as he quickly grasped and shook my hand. Because it was true, he was after Pine Tree, not those close to him.

“Dipper No!” Mabel screamed

The deal was done. But before he left, Bill said, “Just remember what will happen to them if you don't show up Pine Tree…”

Bill then disappeared before our eyes.

Of course everybody was now worried. The night was now ruined as everyone tried to figure out what I should do or what they could do to help. This went on till Stanford noticed what time it was and sent everyone home.

I didn't say a word since Bill left.

Mabel said goodnight to our Grunkles and then gave me a big hug that must have lasted a few minutes. When it was finally over she called me an idiot then ran upstairs without another word.

Stanley also went to bed. He wanted to put this awful day behind him.

This left me and Stanford together.


	2. The Journey

Dipper’s POV

Stanford and I sat at the table where everyone was eating before Bill’s interruption. Plates full of food were still on the table, wasted as everyone forgot about their appetites as they left. I looked at my plate… but then pushed it away.

I wasn’t hungry…

“Dipper… I think we need to talk about this now, while it’s just you and me.” Stanford said

We both sat in silence for a couple of minutes, trying to get our thoughts together.

“You really did it this time… I warned you not to mess with Bill… He’s a demon and you don’t go pissing demons off!”

I didn’t say anything.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve gotten yourself into? The stakes that are at risk? He plans to kill you Dipper! Do you think you have no reason to live? That your life means nothing?”

“OF COURSE NOT!!!” I screamed as I broke into tears.

Stanford was surprised. He had never seen me cry before. Probably because I tried to keep it that way to seem strong. I didn’t want anyone to see the weak side of me. Except Mabel… She was the only one I wouldn’t put on an act for, because she would be able to see right through it.

But I couldn’t help but let the tears fall in front of Stanford. I felt so weak. So powerless in the situation I was in, and the mixed emotions I was having made my stomach ache to the point where I thought I would puke.

“Of course my life has meaning! Of course I have reasons to live!” I screamed

“I want to become a journalist! I want to research the mysteries this world has to offer! I want to get a girlfriend and have my real first kiss that isn’t from a merman! I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Stan, Mabel, all my friends and family! I want to be there for Mabel like I always have! My life has meaning! I want to live!” I cried

“Then why wo-“

“Because of what Bill planned to do!” I interrupted as I wiped the tears from my face.

“I won’t let Mabel, you, or anyone else die because of my stupid mistakes. Even if I somehow survived, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if something happened to any of you.”

“I made the deal because I needed more time. Either to live out the rest of the time I have left to spend with all of you, or to figure out how to defeat Bill.”

“Well we need to come up with a game plan” Stanford asked.

I looked at the table not making eye contact with a sad expression.

“I’ve already made up my mind though.”

“What do you mean?” Stanford said confused.

“I’m not going to die… I’m not going to leave Mabel alone the rest of her life… But I have a feeling I won’t be able to learn how to defeat Bill staying in Gravity Falls.”

“You don’t mean…” Stanford started

“It’s only four years. Mabel can handle that…” I said not able to even convince myself.

“Besides, if I’m successful, I’ll be able to stay by your sides for the rest of my life.”

“Dipper you can’t be serious! Yes you could probably learn more out of Gravity Falls, but what if you fail? The minute you leave will be the last time Mabel or any of us will have ever seen you! If you do this and fail, you might as well have died tonight.” Stanford argued.

“I don’t like it either… But I won’t die and leave everyone behind knowing I could have done something or learned more to prevent it!”

Stanford took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He still had the sad expression on his face.

“There’s no stopping you now is there… You’re stubborn like me. I see myself so much in you, so I know there’s no changing your mind…”

“…When do you plan to leave?” Stanford asked.

“…Tonight…” I answered.

…

Our conversation was over. I made up my mind. I was choosing to walk the lonely road that would hurt everyone close to me. I knew that.

As I walked upstairs and quietly entered Mabel’s and my attic bedroom. She was already fast asleep. And as I quietly packed my things, I heard her start to have a nightmare. She started to quietly call out my name in her sleep as if she was looking for me. As if I had disappeared from her world. I went over to her bedside and pulled the covers over her more. I then kissed her cheek saying my goodbye. And before I exited the room, I looked back to see my loving twin sister now comforted and having sweet dreams.

I walked down the stairs to head for the door only to find both Stanford and Stanley waiting for me.

Stanley took a step forward with an expression I’ve never seen on him. It was the saddest expression I’ve ever seen. Even a tear started to show on the face of toughest guy I knew.

“So this is what you’ve decided?” Stanley asked

I nodded.

Stanley tightened his fists. But soon loosened his grip and handed me a credit card and a fake passport.

“Take care of yourself, and make sure this trip is worth it! ... And don’t worry. We’ll take care of Mabel.” Stanley then left without saying another word. He couldn’t. If he tried, he would break into tears.

I looked back to Stanford.

“That card is to an account that has enough money to have a family live a long healthy life. Half of it is from awards and payments in my earlier days. The other half is all the money Stanley has made with the Mystery Shack… Use it as much as you need in the next four years. All of it if need be. If there’s a chance you have to travel across the country, hell across the world to figure out how to defeat Bill, use those to get to where you need to go.”

Stanford then handed me a cell phone.

“We’ll use this to keep in touch. If you run into trouble, use it to contact us. And if I find out anything new that I think can help, I’ll contact you.” Stanford said.

“I know I already made my decision… but I don’t even know where to start…” I said

“If it was me… I would start by going to every Library and Museum I could find to look for clues about Bill. He’s been roaming around earth for millions of years, I’m sure you can find out something about him if you look in the right places. Hell, you might even try the paintings of the pyramids in Egypt. You’re a smart kid. I know you’ll figure it out.”

“Also…I know it will be hard… But please explain to Mabel and everyone… that I know I’m being selfish, but this is the choice I made. That I need to do this.” I said

“You know they won’t accept this…” Stanford said.

“I know… That’s why I said it would be hard.”

That was when I went my own way. When the journey began. I did as Stanford said. I went to the biggest libraries in the world and spent weeks searching through books for any clues to the triangle demon. I went to museums that held ancient tablets, parchment, and books that could lead to the hidden mysteries of Bill Cipher. I traveled to Egypt, and many other places in the world. I searched and searched and saw and learned many things. But little was helpful.

During the start of my travels, I soon learned that as Stanford said, the people who cared about me back in gravity falls wouldn’t accept my decision. As I traveled in the country, I found myself hiding from Wendy and all her friends as they road tripped to the popular museums and libraries they knew of top try and contact me. And Pacifica didn’t make it easier as she put a reward on my capture making it hard to get past security anywhere. But thanks to Stanley’s fake passport, it made it a little easier.

Mabel I knew was devastated… She somehow found out about the cell and tried to call me many times but I would never answer. So she started texting. I would read those texts. They were angry and sad for a long time. But as time passed they became an outlet for her. She told me what they did every day in Gravity Falls to give me the feeling that I was still with them. After a year passed. I didn’t see Wendy and her friends looking for me anymore. And everyone forgot about the reward for my capture.

I spent most of my time researching and traveling the world. Sometimes I would take a break when Mabel tells me about a new movie that comes out or something. Like the movie Mabel talked about for weeks. Zombies Vs Pirates! But after enjoying myself I went straight back to my research. There wasn’t that much time I could waste.

There were times where I would think I hit a break through, and times I wanted to give up and return to their side, but I powered through it for 4 years.

And now… Here I was… Standing at the edge of the forest looking into the darkness. It’s been so long since I stepped foot in this forest. I’ve changed so much. I’ve grown up a little. I’m now 19 and would have graduated high school if I went. Of course with how much research I did, I’m pretty sure I could graduate college if they handed me all the tests.

My face grew more mature and handsome. I was no longer Little Dipper, but Big Dipper growing 6 feet tall. I no longer had noodle arms. Some would consider me buffer than the average person. But that was because of the stress on my body from learning magic and spells, climbing mountains, running and swimming through jungles, and traveling to many remote destinations. Last time I was here. I was so proud of the one chest hair I had. But puberty hit me hard after I left and now I find all this body hair annoying that I had to occasionally shave I thought as I rubbed the scruff on my face. My jeans were worn out and I was wearing a red flannel shirt with a white tee under it. I guess I started to have a taste in Wendy’s type of clothes after I left. But if one thing didn’t change about how I look, it was the now old white and blue hat that rested on my head.

I spent the last four years of my life traveling. Researching. I learned everything I could and planned even for the worst case scenario. The stage was set. And deep in the woods was a clearing with a Triangle Demon waiting for me. A deal was made and is about to be fulfilled.


	3. Reunion

Mabel’s POV

As I awoke dizzy and disoriented, I looked around my surroundings to find out where I was. It was then I realized I must have been somewhere deep in the forest. But how did I end up here? The last thing I remembered was watching a Duck-tective marathon with Wendy, Soos, and the Grunkles. We all knew what day today was. And we were nervously awaiting Dippers arrival… But how did I end up here?

It was then I heard an evil chuckle that grew more evil and loud as blue flames sprung from the ground lighting up everything around me.

My mouth stood open in shock as the light revealed several wooden cages floating above the blue flames filled with friends, family, and acquaintances.

“Mabel!” a familiar voice shouted. It was Wendy and she was trapped in a wooden cage with Pacifica that was just above the blue flames. Close enough that a couple inches lower would burn them and set the cage ablaze.

“Wendy! Pacifica!” I ran towards them to try to set them free but the flames grew larger and forced me back with an explosion of flames and heat.

“Mabel! Don’t get too close! These aren’t normal flames!”

I looked to my right to see Grunkle Stan and Ford also stuck in one of the wooden cages. About everyone from gravity falls was waking up and realizing the frightening position they were in.

I looked around to see the cages filled with Wendy’s friends and family, Soos and his girlfriend, Pacifica’s parents, and many other groups separated by the wooden cages.

I asked myself what this all was and why everyone was here? But I already knew the answer as quick as I asked them.

“BILL” I screamed

A flash of light appeared in front of me revealing someone I’ve never seen before.

The person that appeared before me was wearing a yellow tuxedo with a white collar and black bowtie, with a black top hat on his head and a cane in his hand. He had smooth brown skin and a black eye patch over one eye. I would have said he was good looking if I didn’t notice the creepy smile appearing on his face and the dark voice that came from it.

“You called Shooting Star?” said Bill with the utmost pleasure in seeing her shocked expression.

“I-It can’t be… Bill? Is that you?”

“Indeed it is my little shooting star. Well… I guess I can’t say little anymore…” Bill said as he looked at my body up and down with his evil glare. I felt violated just from his gaze.

“See what I can do with that annoying Pine Tree out of the way for four years. This body isn’t a vessel, its mine! I built it with the magic I was able to produce over the last four years. What do you think?” Bill said as he walked closer to me.

“I think it’s disgusting!” I said as I took a step back trying to keep my distance from him.

“Oh don’t be like that shooting star!” Bill teased

“Why are we here Bill? You promised Dipper! You’re breaking the deal!” I shouted

“On the contrary, I’m still upholding the deal! Pine Tree stated as long as he shows up four years from then, I can’t ever bother or harm any of his friends or family. He never said anything about before the deal is complete.” Bill stated with a grin on his face.

“Which means after he left, I could have done anything I wanted to all of you these past four years. But because I was saving up on magic, I decided not to.”

“You still haven’t explained why we are all here!” Pacifica shouted from her wooden prison with Wendy.

Bill looked over to her, displeased in the interruption. He started to float towards Pacifica and Wendy’s cage.

“Blonde, I thought as high class as you are, you would know not to interrupt a conversation.”

Bills eyes suddenly turned dark red and his voice turned even darker when he said, “Don’t do it again!”

He then went back to sounding and looking classy as he floated above Mabel.

“The reason why you are all here is in case Pine Tree doesn’t show up so I can start the… party… as soon as possible. And if he does show up, I’ll release you.”

“You think we’ll just leave to let Dipper face you alone!” Wendy yelled

“You will if you don’t want your friends and family to die in a burning blaze!” Bill cheered

Wendy looked to her father and three brothers, then to her old friends Robbie, Tambry, Lee, Nate, and Thompson who were all in cages.

Mabel looked at her Grunkles then to Candy and Grenda who were also in cages.

Soos spotted his girlfriend in a cage.

Pacifica looked to her parents and had mix feelings about them being in a cage. She enjoyed the thought of it but not in this situation.

And Stan and Ford looked to everyone else that they had known since entering Gravity Falls. Lazy Susan, Buddy Gleeful, Sheriff Daryl and Deputy Edwin, Fiddleford McGucket, and many others.

“Pine Tree’s deal was that after he showed up I couldn’t harm his family and friends. But there was nothing about harming all of yours.” Bill said with pride in his voice.

“Damn you and your stupid loopholes! That’s dirty Bill!” I screamed as tears began to flow down my cheeks.

“You can stay and watch me kill Pine Tree if you want, but if you try anything I’ll kill them as well. So I’d prefer it if you all leave when he shows up. This is a long awaited fight between two men and I won’t have any interruptions!”

“Hahaha… That’s funny, since it’s coming from a classy-obsessed demon!”

We all froze at the familiar voice that filled the clearing. I looked behind me to where it came from. I could see a dark figure appearing out of the trees and approaching the blue flames that surrounded us.

My tears had me choked up and as I opened my mouth I could hardly speak. But as he was revealed by the light of the flames I was finally able to cry out his name.

“D..D-Dipper!”

Dipper’s POV

I stood there at the beginning of the clearing. A wall of blue flames separated me from where I was supposed to be. At Mabel’s side.

“Pine Tree! You made it! Let me get that fo-“

“No need…” I interrupted

“I’ll let myself in.” I said as I started walking towards the fierce flames.

“Dipper don’t!” Everyone started screaming.

But as the blue flames exploded towards me I snapped my fingers. This caused an even bigger explosion of dark red flames to burst from my body putting out the blue flames that tried to harm me. And as quick as the snap of my fingers brought them, the ruby red flames disappeared.

“It’s also funny because even though we look human, our powers are far from it.” I said with a smile as I kept walking towards Mable and Bill.

Mabel could hardly recognize her own twin Brother, Sure that blue and white hat was there but the Dipper before her was so tall now. And muscular! He looked amazing in his tight jeans and flannel over his white tee. Of course Wendy and Pacifica took notice of the new Dipper too. All Pacifica could do was drool over just looking at him and Pacifica was trying to not lose her cool in how hot Dipper looked with that flannel.

I stopped in front of Mabel who seemed to be still in shock at how I looked. It was understandable. I knew this would happen in some way after our reunion.

I held my right hand to her face that was covered in tears and using my thumb I wiped them away. Still holding her smooth cheek I said, “I’m back Mabel… I’m back…”

All of Mabel’s mixed emotions of anger, fear, and happiness welded up inside her. She had so much to say. But in the end all she could do was hug her reunited twin brother that she had missed so much.

“Hey Hot Stuff! Don’t think you’re out of running away like that without telling us! You got a beating from me waiting for you at the Mystery Shack!” Wendy shouted angrily but blushing.

“You got one from me too!” Pacifica shouted also blushing.

“At least wait till I get the camera! I can make money off a fight like that!” Grunkle Stan yelled.

“Upsetting a woman is worse than upsetting a demon Dipper… And you upset three!”

“That’s enough!” Bill yelled as the flames around us exploded with life.

“Calm down Bill. You waited four years. You can wait a couple more minutes. So first, let’s do some business. Let them go. I’m here so my part of the contract has been fulfilled. Now it’s your turn.”

Bill looked at me displeased but seeing what was to come of me, he smiled and snapped his fingers. The flames disappeared from under their cages and they slowly were placed on the ground.

The cages held together by magic then disassembled and fell to the ground, letting the Grunkles, Wendy, Pacifica, and Soos out. They then ran to hug me to welcome me back. As I looked around I could see they had a lot to say as they each tried to get a word in and crowded me with their questions of where I had been and what I’ve been doing the past four years. But I never answered them. All I could do was smile. Happy to be back.

Unfortunately, I wasn’t going to let myself get comfortable. And I wasn’t going to let them either.

“It’s time for all of you to go…” I said

Everyone stopped talking.

“I know you’ve been wanting to see me, I’ve been wanting to see you too. But it isn’t over for me yet. So you all need to go back to the shack and wait for me there.”

The look on their faces could have broken my heart. They acted as if my words betrayed them.

“You can’t be serious?” said Pacifica

“There’s no way I’m leaving my long lost Pterodactyl Bro!” stated Soos

“We waited for four years because of your selfishness. Because you thought you had to do this alone. And the moment you get back, you’re still trying to push us away?” said Wendy

“This isn’t just your battle Dipper… It’s all of ours. We won’t leave you alone again and we’re not letting you do this alone.” said Mabel

I looked to the Grunkles and they nodded in agreement.

“Dipper, letting you go without us is the biggest mistake I’ve made in my life. And that’s coming from me.” Grunkle Stanford said.

“The idea killed me before you even left. So when you were gone, I felt like part of me went missing. Life without you for all of us has never been the same.” Said Grunkle Stanley

I chuckled to myself. I would have never known how much I truly affected their lives if they hadn’t just told me. It made me feel warm inside knowing I still had a home to go back to. But this is why it would be better if they pretended they hadn’t seen me yet and go back to the Shack. As Grunkle said before I left. If I die tonight, I might as well had died the night I made the deal. It’s why I avoided the shack and came straight here in the first place. I didn’t want them to get attached again so soon before my fate was decided.

“AAAhhhh!” I wailed

All of a sudden my chest felt heavy and I had a splitting headache. And words came out of my mouth that weren’t mine.

“Don’t struggle against it Pine Tree! Thanks to those idiots, you let your guard down!” said Bipper

My body was trying to fight off the raging demon within me that was trying to take control.

“Dipper!” Everyone shouted

But they calmed down when a reassuring smile appeared on my face as I kneeled onto the ground trying to keep my conscience.

“I was trying to think of which way I would like to kill you the most! And one of my favorites would be to take over your body and make you commit suicide in front of your friends and family.” Said Bipper

“That… won’t work… this time Bill…” I struggled to say and regain my body.

“What!” Bipper screamed all of a sudden.

“IT BURNS! WHAT DID YOU DO!” Bipper screamed in agony.

I felt my body start to return knowing the Demon was being forced out.

“A demon is a demon Bill, no matter what kind it is. And holy water always does the trick when it comes to demons.” I said with a smirk.

“You think a little holy water can defeat me!” Bill cried as he was forced out of my body and appeared in front of me, his skin scorched from the burning of trying to take my body over.

“No… But I drank enough of it this last past week to make sure you wouldn’t be able to pull any of those nasty tricks on me.” I said now chuckling to Bills pain. He thought he had me by surprise. That he made the first move. But I’ve been preparing for this fight for four years. There’s no situation I haven’t planned for.

Bills eyes grew red as his burns regenerating leaving no scratch on his body.

“Now you’ve angered me Dipper! You better hurry and get rid of those pests before I decide to take back that contract we made…” Bill said as blue flames started to burst from the ground in his anger.

“Time for you all to go. That includes everyone!”

I waved my hand at the cages that were still floating with people inside. They disassembled in the air dropping their captives.

“I told you we aren’t leaving you!” Mabel screamed at me in defiance.

“Sorry… But I wasn’t asking…”

I started to quietly say a mantra to unleash the magic within me.

And when I was ready I shouted, “Dragon’s Flight!” as I made a motion with my arms as if they were wings right at the innocent people of Gravity Falls. A small tornado formed in front of me and grew larger as it got closer and closer to Mabel and all of them. One by one they were sucked into the tornado until everyone in Gravity Falls was twirling around in the ferocious wind that carried them off to safety.

I turned away believing what I did was the right thing. But in the distance, I could still hear them all calling my name over the thundering wind… “Dipper!”


	4. The Townsfolk’s Realization

Mabels POV

As we twisted and turned in the wind we all shouted for Dipper in desperation. The tornado carried us until it suddenly disappeared and dropped us all at the Mystery Shack. And it wasn’t a soft landing.

When I recovered from the fall I shouted, “Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford! We have to do something! Dipper is about to fight against Bill all by himself.”

“We can’t just ran back to his rescue Mabel… He’d just do the same thing again to keep us away. And if we were to distract him it could end up killing him. Dipper got lucky after we distracted him with that holy water or else who knows what would have happened. The point is we are completely useless as we are now!” Grunkle Ford said

“But Dipper will be fine right? Didn’t you see all the crazy stuff he’s able to do now! He controlled fire, has some sort of telekinesis, and made a fucking tornado blow us away! Who knows what else he can do. Maybe we are worrying to much?” Pacifica said trying to be optimistic.

“That’s a problem! It’s not something to be excited about. After all my research over the years I learned one true fact between science and magic. And that’s that magic always comes at a price! You have to give what you want out of it! And sometimes the costs are too great…” said Grunkle Ford

“Are you saying Dipper is using this magic without knowing the consequences?” Asked Grunkle Stan

“No, worse… I believe he does know the consequences… Which is one of the reasons why I think he wants us to stay away. ”

“So what are we supposed to do? Just sit here at the shack hoping that at some point in the night, Dipper will come popping out of the woods saying he defeated Bill!” Wendy yelled

“No I never said that! But if we go to his aid now, we’ll just get in the way and he will only rely on his magic more not only to defeat Bill but to protect us! And I can’t stress how dangerous it is for a normal human being to use magic!”

“Well there has to be something we can do to help!” Pacifica yelled in frustration.

“This is stupid! There’s all of us and only one of him! If we team up then we should be able to help Dipper!” I said

“And why the hell should we?”

Everyone looked to Robbie who now walked over to interrupt the conversation.

“I don’t know exactly what the hell is going on, but I’m not sticking my neck out for some runaway twerp! And he’s only become more of a freak since he left. All this magic and demon bullshit is just going to get us all killed, so I think I speak for everybody when I say that we don’t want any part of helping him out.”

The townsfolk started to mumble in agreement.

“But his life is in danger!” I screamed

“Because he dug his own grave by pissing off a fucking demon! That little bastard not only put our lives at risk, but all of gravity falls! Because of hi-“

SMACK!

Robbie was surprised after getting smacked by Wendy that tears were starting to form in her eyes.

 Tambry came running to Robbie’s aid to see if he was alright. She was followed by Nate, Lee, and Thompson who came to make sure a fight didn’t break out between their friends.

Wendy’s father, also known as Manly Dan, and her three brothers also came up to her to try and calm her down. But she just shook them off.

“You don’t know what Dipper has done for Gravity Falls! For you! For ME! He’s a bigger man than you’ll ever be because unlike you he cares! Before that little boy disappeared four years ago, he was out risking his life in the woods everyday protecting everyone from the monsters that live in there!”

“He’s saved my life more times than I would like to admit! I’m supposed to be the older one. I’m supposed to be someone he can rely on! But I always find myself relying and being protected by him.” Wendy said as she looked up to her father.

She looked back to her friends.

“And I’m not the only one he’s protected! He saved all of your ass’s when we broke into that stupid haunted shop if you’ve forgotten!”

They all started to feel a little guilty.

“And you’re not the only ones!” Pacifica shouted as her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Northwest, started to walk towards her.

“Dipper risked his life at that stupid party in our mansion. If he didn’t save me from that ghost and give me a change of heart, not only would a lot of people have died, I would have killed myself already from the stress you two put me under!” Pacifica shouted while pointing at her parents. Mr. and Mrs. Northwest were surprised by her claim and felt heart-broken that their daughter had considered suicide before she met the commoner boy.

“Dipper always has done what he thought was best even if that meant he would get hurt in the process!” Wendy now shouting to everyone within earshot in Gravity Falls.

“And yet what did you all do? You went on with your ignorant lives without knowing anything! Have you even noticed how bad it’s gotten in Gravity Falls since Dipper left? More and More creatures have been showing up in town and causing mischief because he was never there to stop them like he did. Dipper has done more than enough for Gravity Falls, and anyone who says otherwise I’ll beat the shit out of…” Wendy shouted finally wiping the tears from her face.

“That’s enough Wendy… I think we’ve made our point…” said Grunkle Stan

Everyone was dead silent. They all began to realize how ignorant they have all been in their hometown. How a little boy who didn’t even live here, took all their problems on his shoulders keeping them oblivious to what was happening around them. While they were living their lives, Dipper was fighting. And he even left the one’s he loved and cared about for four years because they weren’t able to realize it. Guilt, sadness, confusion, and anger spread through the people of Gravity Falls.

How could they have been so blind?


	5. Dipper's Army

Dipper’s POV

After their voices disappeared with the tornado I turned back to triangle demon only to meet a fist that punched me in the face.

The fist felt strong and heavy. If I had been my old self, it would have been already over for me. But… I wasn’t the little dipper I used to be. So I took the full force head on till it lost all its energy and stopped.

The fist withdrew back to its owner. A smile surprised me to show up on my own face. I hadn’t moved from where I stood. A punch like that wouldn’t be able to move me. The hardships I had throughout my journey had made me stronger. I could see that now as I looked back to the evil grin that stood before me.

“It seems I made the right decision in making that contract with you…” Bill said with his hand tingling with either excitement or pain.

 “Your body… is no longer fragile… Your mind… is no longer easily swayed… And your skills… I can already tell… Have surpassed any human I’ve ever come into contact with… But that overconfidence… the reason behind that smile is the same as ever… I will enjoy turning that smile into the face of sheer terror and resentment. I will enjoy licking the tears off your bloody torn apart corpse. And there will be nothing left of your soul for heaven or hell to take…”

“But admit it Pine Tree… You’re enjoying yourself too aren’t you! You started off fearing this upcoming battle of death. But as time past, you grew more excited and now you’re itching with anticipation aren’t you. Just like me! Admit it!”

My smile grew even bigger.

“If anything… Maybe a little… But I’m not here to play with you. There is a reason for me to win. So I can return to them and we can live the rest of our lives together.” I said. And soon after that, flew into the air and threw my hands in Bills direction.

On command, tree stumps and boulders started flying towards Bill at a high velocity. Bill dodged each one individually using speed or teleportation to dodge. I couldn’t tell since he did it so fast. And as the last giant boulder was coming towards him, he shattered it with just the tap of his cane, leaving the small pieces of rubble to bounce off him leaving him unharmed.

“I must ask you though Pine Tree, where did you learn this magic? If it was easy to learn, a lot of humans would have these powers.” Bill asked

“I traveled a lot at first all over the world. Trying to look for clues on how to destroy you. But after finding ancient scripts and tablets that could have information, I realized that they were all written in dead languages. Or at least languages that I couldn’t read. So I devoted a year to learning every language I could that would help in my search. I then spent two years going back and reading those ancient scrolls, scripts, and tablets. And when I was done with those I went in search for more. In every corner of the world. From the things I found and read I learned the magic that I know now. The last year was devoted to enhancing and controlling this magic for any situation that could come up. But some I haven’t even tried yet because of the consequences of using it. But I plan to only use those as a last resort.”

“I must give you credit on your efforts. But other than those spells, did you learn anything else? Anything about me?” Bill asked

“Of course! I learned a great deal about you. Like your habits that have shown throughout history, or how cruel a demon you actually are from stories written on walls.”

“But that wasn’t the only thing written on those walls was it?” Bill said with a smile

With him saying this, my smile disappeared.

“I know you learned one important fact from those walls you read. Do you know the one I’m talking about?”

I didn’t say anything.

“Please enlighten me on the fact we are both thinking of at this moment! I want to hear you say it!”

Now I was pissed… “FUCK YOU!”

As I floated in the air, I threw my hands up which tore several trees from their roots out of the ground, then I threw them at Bill in anger.

Bill jumped on each one as it passed in high velocity giving him the look as if he was as light as air. And as he dodged the last one he just floated there laughing at how much fun he was having.

Bill then started floating towards me and as soon as he got close enough I tried to take a swing at his face as revenge for the one he got me with. But as my fist was about to connect with his face, he suddenly vanished.

It was too late to realize he was floating above me when he whacked me with his cane. It had so much force behind it, it sent me flying to the ground in an instant leaving a crater where I laid.

“Great, now I have to fight him with a headache.” I thought to myself.

I carefully got up in the crater. I couldn’t see anything from the dust still being in the air from the impact.

“Oh it’s so good to know that you can take a hit like that! I was afraid I used to much force in that one.” Bill said

“By the way, I’d watch out unless you want to be crushed by a few gifts I’ve brought for you.”

As soon as he said that, I jumped and rolled out of the crater just in time to see a rusted truck crash into it.

I didn’t think of how it got there, but my next thought was, “Wait didn’t he say a few… SHIT!”

I started to jump and dodge rusted cars and trucks that fell from the sky!

“Where are you even getting these?!” I shouted

Bill was still floating in the air watching me struggle to dodge the incoming tons of steel.

“They’re coming from that crazy guys dump that I can see from here.”

“His name is McGucket! And he’s not crazy he’s just trying to recover his memories!” I shouted as I stopped an incoming tow truck.

I held my hands out as if I was holding the tow truck, but I was using telekinesis. I was thankful that it had stopped but it started to feel heavier and heavier. To the point where the force of me trying to push it was pushing me back.

I kept my legs steady and tried to dig my heels into the ground, but I still slid back in the dirt,

“You see! It doesn’t matter if you learned telekinesis magic, because in the end, I can over power you. It doesn’t matter what you’ve learned, mine will be stronger! So keep fighting it and wear yourself out. Magic comes at a price, and your body will pay for it.”

“That may be true. But I haven’t even started to use my magic yet…” I said as I gave up on the tow truck and jumped out of its path.

“Because I have this!” I said as I pulled out Gideon’s blue mystical amulet.

“You are clever than you look Pine Tree. I haven’t seen one of those in a century.” Bill growled

“With this amulet, I won’t suffer any repercussions. Allowing me to save my energy for extreme circumstances.”

“But you won’t win just using that amulet! I guarantee that…” Bill stated

“That may be, but I can use to wear you out! There’s no retreating from this battle for the both of us! So whoever runs out of steam first will most likely be the loser…”

“A battle of Stamina! My dear Pine Tree you did think this through. It was common knowledge for you that even I have a limit which is why I come and go. However small that limit is, you plan to try to use it against me. But tell me, how long can a mere human last against a demon?”

“There’s only one way to find out…” I said

The battle between the amulet I held and Bills powers lasted what seemed like hours. To the point where I just realized the sun was coming up. We had battled through the night but our bloods were boiling and my testosterone kept me going.

The area that had been the battle field was nothing but rubble now. Made up of broken limbs from trees, rocks and pebbles from shattering boulders, and assorted junk from bashing the rusted cars back and forth which were now just frames. Well, all except the tow truck that got caught in a tree.

The crunching of glass and gravel was underneath my feet whenever I returned to the ground leaving scratches and cuts on my body whenever I had to dodge an incoming object. Thankfully my long sleeve flannel and jeans kept me safe from any major injuries from rolling around in it.

Our battle finally paused as we both took deep breaths to slow our heart rates down.

“Enjoying yourself! (*pant *pant)” I said panting

“Of course! (*pant *pant) I don’t think I ever had this much fun!” Bill panted with eagerness.

“Well it’s about to become even more fun!” Someone shouted from behind me.

I looked back to see Mabel standing behind me at the edge of the battle field. The morning light shined on her as if she was a hero coming to the rescue. I thought it was funny but I shook my head and got back to being serious.

“Mabel! You’re not supposed to be here. I thought I made myself clear.” I shouted

“And I thought we made ourselves clear!” Mabel said as our family and friends joined by the townsfolk of gravity falls followed behind her.

“This isn’t just your battle! It’s ours too! And we’re prepared to fight alongside you!” Mabel shouted holding her grappling gun in the air. As if it was the only thing she’d need.

I looked to see everyone else caring something to use as a weapon.

Wendy had her trusty axe and her brothers carried chainsaws, and Stan had his iron hand clasps and his baseball bat. Ford had his gun he built himself. But as I looked more closely everyone else came with something that wasn’t meant for fighting. Manly Dan held in one hand a giant log that could have been a tree from its size, to use I guess as a huge baseball bat. Pacifica carried her steal mini-golf club and her parents carried shotguns. Robbie and the rest of Wendy’s pals carried kitchen knives and pellet guns. And McGucket with everyone else carried whatever they probably found in their sheds like pitchforks, shovels, and rakes.

“You all can’t be here! Nothing you guys have is going work on him!” I shouted.

“Well isn’t this adorable… Dipper’s little army! It’s so funny I’m tearing up in my eye!” Bill laughed.

“Can it, you two-dimensional Nacho!” Both Wendy and Pacifica shouted together. Surprised they giggled to each other.

Bill’s eye turned red and in a deep voice he said, “Very Funny!”

He through his arms at them in anger making broken glass fly towards them. It happened so quickly they had no way to respond. Nobody could… Except the one person who knew from the beginning what was about to happen… Me…

As soon as his eye turned red I flew towards them just in time to feel three shards of glass penetrate my body.

I didn’t move. My arms were stuck in the air as I stood in front of them to make sure there was no more incoming glass. And when I was sure, that was when I dropped to my knees.

It was silent for a moment. Everyone couldn’t comprehend what just happened, until Wendy and Pacifica’s shrieks filled the clearing.

“Dipper! Dipper! Dipper!” Mabel, Wendy, and Pacifica cried out.

But before that panicked any further I spoke.

“Stop screaming! You’re going to hurt my ears.”

“Dipper we’re so sorry!”

“Are you ok!”

“Please be alright!”

Even though I spoke, the three of them still were panicking. Which was understandable since I had four, three inch long shards of glass sticking out my body.

“Wait… Four?...  I only felt three…” I thought to myself.

“I dealt with the pain to give a small tug on all the shards to see if they were all in. Sure enough one of the shards was loose and just caught on something. After I pulled it out, I realized what it was stuck too… The mystical amulet… which shattered after pulling it out.”

Even though they were all worried. They kinda took a step back when I started to chuckle to myself as I got up and pain shot through my chest. With where the shard landed, it would have hit my heart killing me right there. But the amulet swung in the way just in time to keep me from getting killed. Seriously what were the odds of that? It was like from some movie.

“Oh man! There goes the amulet. Know I can’t use my telekinesis anymore. That was my one ticket to wearing him down without wearing myself down…” I said a little disappointed.

“Dipper stop thinking about that stupid amulet!” Pacifica cried

“You should be more worried about having shards of glass piercing your body!” Wendy shouted feeling guilty.

“Calm down! It will be ok. I just need to get them out.” I tried to say casually.

“Dipper if you take those out you’ll bleed to death!” Mabel yelled worried

I motioned for Stan and Ford to come help me. Manly Dan and Mr. Northwest followed to see if there was anything they could do too.

“Don’t worry! I won’t bleed out. I got something to take care of that.” I said reassuring.

Stan stood behind me and held my shoulders tight to make sure I wouldn’t move, Ford stood in front of me putting both hands on one of the shards. I looked to Manly Dan and Mr. Northwest.

“Do you two mind standing on the sides of me… I kinda… don’t want the girls to see this.”

Mr. Northwest and Manly Dan understood. With how the four of them stood around me, nobody could see the tears on my face as I muffled my mouth to keep the screams in, as Ford pulled the shards out of my chest.

All Mr. Northwest and Manly Dan could do was stand and watch while blocking the girls view. The amount of pain each jagged-edged glass shard caused could be seen on my face and the amount of blood that was pouring out stained their eyes. The sound of tearing muscle and flesh with my muffled screams rang in their ears. They felt a wave of eternal gratefulness to Dipper. If it wasn’t for him, would their daughters be in this position? Would their girls be suffering as Dipper is now if he hadn’t move to protect them. Or worse, could their girls have even survived the impact, let alone the pain, Dipper is going through.

Most men wouldn’t be able to do what Dipper did. Even after the act of saving their lives, Dipper still thought about their daughter’s well-beings by covering himself up and muffling his own screams. To keep the girls from blaming themselves. To show that they can rely on him and that he doesn’t blame them for his predicament. Dipper was strong. Now in many ways the men around him realized. The strongest they will ever know. And for that, they were grateful.

When it was over, I took many deep breaths, and asked for them to give me some room. The girls immediately wanted to come see if I was alright but facing away from them I held out my hand to keep them where they were. I then wiped my tears from my eyes and looked up to see a smiling demon.

The four older men walked back and stood in front of the girls to create a barrier so it wouldn’t happen again. Now all anyone could do was watch and listen to Dipper and Bills conversation and be on guard.

“Very impressive Pine Tree! That was quiet a show! Did you know that what just happened to you was a form of dark torture centuries back. And you got through it without even screaming once. Well… out loud anyway…” Bill snickered

I took a step towards him but tripped and fell on one knee due to the pain and blood loss. Before anybody had the time to worry, I forced myself back up on both feet.

“I was worried that with that act I would have broken my contract with you… And you should know that if they had been pierced and the contract broken, I would have been forced back to the depths of hell. So… in retrospect, you should have let them died, and then you would have won.”

“You don’t have to tell me, of course I knew that… But their lives are worth more than that.” I said

“And what about your life then? Is your life worth ending this game? To banish me forever so I can never harm anybody again?”

Everyone waited for my answer… It was so quiet…

But before I could give Bill my answer I sat down, wiped my hands with my blood that was pouring from my body, and hugged myself. I then said a mantra I remembered from my journey. And to everyone’s amazement, my hands started to glow green and my body began to rapidly heal itself. I thought to myself, “Might as well use it now. Since the cost is about the amount of blood that is already out of my body.”

And as my blood that stained the ground, turned green and disappeared, I gave Bill my answer…

“You know it is…”


	6. Upgrade

Dipper’s POV

Bill was laughing uncontrollably but finally catches his breath as he looks back to Mabel and says, “Wow that was so funny! You really are clueless to the situation Shooting Star.”

“But it’s true. We aren’t going to let it come to Dipper losing his life! We’re going to kill you before that can happen!” shouted Mabel

“It must be not only annoying, but embarrassing for you Pine Tree for her not to know what she’s talking about!” shouted Bill

I gripped my fists tightly.

“What is he talking about Dipper?” Mabel asked

Everyone looked towards me hoping to get an answer to explain the Demons confidence.

“Go ahead Dipper! We were having this conversation a while ago. What’s one of the main facts you learned about on your journey? The fact that has been proven throughout time and history written on the ancient texts that you read. Go ahead, tell them!”

I looked down. My hat hid my face.

“After everything I’ve read, after everywhere I’ve been. There is one thing that kept showing up that has been proven time and time again. And it’s one of the reasons why I didn’t want you all here.” I said

“You can’t destroy a demon. After thousands of years of research, the churches and many other religions have done… they all came with the same conclusion. And I can’t go against what people have studied for thousands of years. I didn’t have that kind of time. So I decided it was fact.”

“…that can’t be true…” Mabel said

“It is.” I said

“Then what were you planning to do coming here!” Wendy shouted

“Though I can’t destroy him, I can _banish_ him. I can trap him in his dimension. In hell. So my motives went from destroying him to slowing him down. If I can weaken him enough I might be able to send him back. But he needs to be weak enough so he can’t run away or give resistance.”

“That is why I was using the amulet. So I could keep up with him and make him use all his energy before I used all mine. But now without it, things just got a lot harder… Maybe even impossible…”

“But that’s no fun is it!” Bill interrupted

“I mean after all that blood loss and energy you used to patch yourself up, you’re starting to feel it aren’t you Pine Tree! So I’m feeling generous.”

“Since it was my fault for losing my temper, I will bring my energy down to your level! It’s a one-time thing, and you get to choose when it happens! So you could have yourself on the brink of death and bring me down to your level. Then have your army take care of banishing me after. Of course you’d die but that wasn’t a problem the last I heard from you.”

“No! I told you it’s not coming to that!” yelled Mabel.

The inner-mechanisms of my mind began to turn. I’m still not totally exhausted now. But he could still be miles from being as exhausted as me. So this would actually even the playing field.

“Alright! I’ll take that offer, but not just yet!” I said to Bill

“Dipper, you’re not thinking…” Pacifica said worried.

“No I’m not going to let it get that far before I bring him down to my level. But I am going to make sure he can’t use any major powers.”

I walked towards everybody who had formed a group in the clearing keeping their distance from the demon.

“I’ll give you all one last chance… Leave… If you stay, I can’t guarantee your lives. This doesn’t have to be your fight. You all have lives to live. Some of you have families to care for or go back to. You need to think about what you’re doing.”

Wendy was about to speak but before she could, Manly Dan spoke up, “And what about you?”

I looked to him a bit surprised that he spoke up. Usually he just gives boys evil glares and grunts when he speaks. “What do you mean?” I asked

“How long have you been risking your life for others? What about your family that you have to go back to? What about your life that you have to live? My daughter said that you always do what you believe is right without any thought to what happens to yourself. And after what I’ve seen, I can see what she meant.”

Mabel suddenly surprised me by hugging me from behind and held me tight. When I tried to look at her she dug her face into the middle of my back. Keeping me from seeing the tears forming in her eyes.

“The truth is Dipper you’re being selfish! You risk everything while not taking the feelings of how you’re making the ones close to you feel. I’m grateful for what you did for my daughter, but you’re still just a teenager.”

I looked back to Mabel, but before I could say anything I saw a huge wall of blue flame being thrown towards us. I quickly pushed Mabel to Manly Dan and punched the ground causing a huge explosion of glowing red flames to dissipate the blue ones.

The red flames covered my body but my clothes did not burn and neither did my body. I looked back to Manly Dan.

“I may be just a teenager, but hardly any teenagers or even adults have seen or done the things I have. My case is special. For better or for worse. I think about those close to me every day. They are what keep me going. They may not like the decisions I make, but those decisions had to be made. And I will protect those who matter to me, no matter what the consequences!”

“And you, cool it! I’m not going anywhere so stop getting ticked!” I shouted to Bill

The flames finally disappeared off me as I asked. “So what’s your answer?”

Everybody didn’t move. And I could tell from their faces their answer.

“God, we all are just a bunch of idiots and weirdos!” I chuckled and smiled. I felt the tension lift off my shoulders. Somehow knowing that everyone had my back, was reassuring.

“Alright then, don’t say I didn’t warn you! First things first. You have to have the right tools if you want to fight a demon, so it looks like I’m going to have to give you all an upgrade!” I said cheerfully.

“What are you talking about dude?” asked Lee

“I’m saying I’m going to use magic to enchant your weapons.”

“Our weapons are fine!” said Robbie

“Really? You plan on taking an all-powerful demon with dull kitchen knives, weak pellet guns, and dirty gardening tools?” I said

“…Ok maybe we could use an upgrade.” Admitted Nate

This was my chance. To take all the useful magic I learned on the journey and… well put it to some use.

I first go to Wendy.

“You would bring an old axe to a magic fight.” Dipper teased

“Hey! It’s what I feel comfortable with after using it for years!” Wendy argued

“It’s ok! I got something up my sleeve to help.” Dipper said

Dipper then silently muttered a mantra and then pointed at the axe. The axe began to glow in Wendy’s hands and then it went back to normal.

“What did you do?” said Wendy

“Why don’t you try it out?” Dipper said pointing to a thick and tall pine tree at the edge of the clearing.

Wendy went up to the tree and gave a strong swing at it with her axe. The axe went clean through and chopped the thick lumber in one swing.

“TIMBER!!!” I yelled

Everyone watched as the tree fell with a huge thud.

A tree like that from Wendy’s experience would have taken half a day to chop down, but she was able to do it in one swing.

“I used sharpening and un-breaking magic on it. Nothing can break it, and it will always stay sharp. The perfect two combo.” Dipper said proudly.

“Ok…when this is over, me and my dad are going to talk about having you join our lumber company…” said Wendy still shocked at what she just did.

I then walked up to Pacifica and looked at her holding her golf club.

“You know this isn’t mini-golf right? This is the big leagues!” Dipper chuckled

“Well, Sorry I have never been in a physical fight. This is what I’m confident with… But I guess it is dumb. What am I supposed to do? Hit golf balls at him?” said Pacifica disappointed in herself.

“Brilliant idea! I think I’ll make you our artillery!” Dipper stated

“Wait! What? Dipper I wasn’t being serious.” Pacifica said

“But it totally fits you.” Dipper said as he grabbed her golf club.

He then began to say a mantra and like Wendy’s axe, it glowed then went back to normal.

I then held the club like I would when we played mini-golf. A golf ball that was on fire suddenly appeared in front of the club. I then gave it a huge swing at Bill, who easily dodged it, leaving the ball to continually fly up into the sky.

“Really kid, she’s not going to be any help with that magic!” Bill teased.

But I just leaned on the club and gave him a smile.

“FORE!!!” I yelled

Bill new something wasn’t right when everyone’s shocked faces were staring behind him. Bill turned to see dozens of flamed golf balls flying down from the sky towards him. And the closer the balls got, the bigger they became, until they looked like flamed asteroids coming towards him.

“…Impressive…I’ve never seen that type of magic used like this before.” Bill said intrigued as he lazered them with his eye making them obliterate into nothing but pebbles that fell to his feet.

I handed Pacifica the golf club.

“I used _imagine_ magic on it. All you have to do is imagine there’s a golf ball as you swing and it will be there. But you can take it a step farther and tell it what you want to do. It can be anything and it will happen. You want the ball to turn to fire, easy. You want it to fall from the sky like an asteroid, a cinch. You want to have the ball spin fast enough to create a tornado, done. With this magic, you’ll almost be as powerful as me depending on your imagination.” I proudly stated to Pacifica.

“But I will give you a warning. This is dangerous magic! Remember to give it a target or you might just end up hurting your friends. If I didn’t think for it to target Bill, those asteroids could have easily hit any of us!” I warned

“But you’re a quick learner. So I’m not worried.” I said as I smiled at her. Pacifica blushed to the compliment.

“Why don’t you hit the ball into the forest and try to cut every tree it passes?” Dipper said

Pacifica got into her stance and closed her eyes. When she thought she was ready, she swung as hard as she could. When she opened them, she saw a glowing green golf ball fly towards the forest. It suddenly turned into a giant glowing saw blade, which cut every tree it passed as it flew through the forest leaving a path of chopped trees behind.

“I did it! I did it!” Pacifica shouted holding the golf club in the air as if it was the holy grail!

“I knew you could.” I said

Pacifica blushed.

“Ok, forget about talking about it. You’re hired when this is all over.” Said Wendy looking at the path of trees that were chopped so easily.

“All right! Time for the crew!” I said looking at Robbie, Tambry, Nate, Lee, and Thompson.

I then started to mutter another mantra under my breath. This one was going to take a bit longer. After two minutes, the things they held started to glow and float out of their hands. They then began to float around me until they disappeared and were replaced with futuristic guns. By the time I was done with my mantra, they had floated back to their owners.

“Dude No Way!” Nate said holding the gun.

“What the hell are these!” Said Robbie not able to hide his excitement.

“They’re some tech I stole from an underground lab… I thought the lab would have some info, but no. And I didn’t want to come out empty handed so… I took these. They’re basically laser guns. So I hope you’re ready to laser tag that demon to hell.”

“Aahh!” Screamed Thompson after he pulled the trigger and it shot into the sky.

“Watch it!” Yelled Tambry.

“Oh, by the way, these lasers can melt your face and blow a hole through your chest… Don’t point them at each other.” I warned

“Duuude, Epic!” said Lee

I looked to the towns people, but Mabel jumped on my back in her excitement.

“Dipper! What do I get! What do I get!” yelled Mabel.

“Watch it Mabel, I’m sore! This magic isn’t easy.” I said

“Sorry Bro-bro” she said as she got off my back.

“Hmmm… I got a great idea for you and the townspeople.” I said with a grin.

“Tell me… What was that movie you texted me you watched while I was gone?” I asked Mabel

“Pirates vs. Zombies?” Said Mabel

“Ya that one!” I said excited

“How would you like to become a pirate!” I said.

Mabels eyes glittered with excitement, “Only every minute of every day!” She shouted

“Well captain, you have to look the part if you’re going to be one.” I said

I then started to mutter yet another mantra while I looked Mabel, she began to float into the air and her clothes started to glow.

“Um…Dipper?” Mabel cried out nervously.

“Stay still or you might end up naked!” I teased. But not really. It could happen.

Mabel stayed perfectly still as her clothes started to morph. And when it was all done. Mabel was wearing a woman’s pirate costume with a pirate hat.

“Oh my god Dipper! It’s so cute!” Mabel squealed.

“I knew you’d like it. I can also do the newest fashions, dresses, accessories. I had to blend in traveling around the world so this _clothing_ magic helped me a lot.” I said

“Now as for your weapons…” I said to Mabel and the townspeople.

I used telekinesis to take their weapons away then I flung them all at once at Bill. He shattered them into nothing.

“Pine tree?” Bill said annoyed

“I’m just proving a point that tools like that aren’t going to work on you.” I yelled back to Bill.

I then sat down and crossed my legs. This magic was going to take a lot. I slowly started my mantra, I felt my energy leaving me.

“I’ve never tried to make this many…” I said

Mabel started to get nervous. I could feel the sweat dripping from my face. This was how I was when I first learned magic. It was so exhausting. But I have more than enough experience to pull this off.

Five minutes later… I finally finished my mantra and in a burst of light, I create enough magic pirate swords for all the townspeople and Mabel. Mabel’s glowed pink, but the rest glowed green and I passed them back to the people.

While the townspeople were trying out their new weapons I started to take deep breaths and wipe the sweat from my forehead.

“I applaud you for that amazing effort Pine Tree! It’s hard enough to create one magic item out of thin air, but to make enough for all of them! Even as a demon, it’s difficult, I can’t imagine how exhausted you feel right now!” Bill said

Mabel and everyone started to look to me to make a snarky comment. But I never did. It was true, it did take a lot out of me, enough that I couldn’t even make a comment.

“Dipper?” Mabel asked worried

“Don’t worry! I knew it was going to be hard. I’m just happy the magic didn’t blow up in my face like it used to when I first tried it.” I said.

“I got up and looked at Bill. Ok Bill, I think we’re ready.” I said confidently.

“Bring yourself down to my level you stupid demon!”

But my confidence faded as a smile appeared on Bill’s face. He then lifted his hand up reaching for the sky. A yellow orb appeared at his finger tips and started to grow.

I then ran through it again in my head. “Shit! You mean-“

“That’s right Pine Tree! My magic isn’t going to just disappear to bring me to your level. I’m going to use it all in one blow to put me at your level.” Bill laughed

“EVERYBODY GET BEHIND SOMETHING NOW!” I shouted

Nobody questioned me. They all did what I said and ran for cover. I then heard bill start to say a mantra of his own, but I knew exactly what spell it was. For it was a spell that I casted my first summer at gravity falls.

“Don’t do it Bill! That’s not fair! A demon shouldn’t be able to summon an army of the dead!” I shouted over the roar of the magic that was at Bill’s fingertips.

“It’s too late Pine Tree! Besides that movie you and your dear sister were talking about sounds interesting! I want to see it before my very eye!”

Bill then through the orb to the ground, causing an explosion of light in our eyes and an earthquake at our feet. But suddenly the light disappeared and the shaking stopped.

Everyone started to come out of there covered areas they jumped behind.

“Was that it! We got worried for nothing!” Robbie yelled.

But he shut up when he saw me ignore him and see the seriousness in my face. They all did. They stood there and waited quietly as I stood and listened.

To everyone’s surprise I suddenly jumped backwards. And in the place where I stood, three arms stuck out of the ground barely missing their grip on me.

We all watched as they all started to appear out of the ground. The most popular movie genre in horror, moaned and growled as it dug its way to freedom.

“Zombies… Dammit here we go again.” I said


	7. Army of the Living Dead

Dipper’s POV

“Don’t worry Dipper, we got through this once we can get through it again! At lest now we have greater numbers as weapons to defend ourselves.” Stanley assured me.

“Why don’t we just sing like we did last time?” Mabel asked enthusiastically

“Because that wasn’t the exact spell I used before.” I answered to them.

“Very good Pine Tree! I knew you would catch it.” Bill said

“Truth is, I adjusted the spell just a bit for my amusement. These zombies won’t be easily destroyed like last time. Also it wouldn’t be fun if you all just turned into zombies if you were bitten, so I took away the curse to prevent that.”

“Then what’s the harm?” Stanley said

“The harm is if they over power you, they will eat you and tear your limbs from limb!” Bill said excited.

“Bill this goes against the deal!” I yelled

“Nice try Pine Tree! But it doesn't. I’m not directly the one who will be harming your friends and family. The living dead are! So this is within the bounds of the contract.” Bill chuckled

“Damn loopholes…” I muttered

Everyone watched as the zombies continued to increase in number and crawl out of the ground.

“They just keep popping out of the ground… Like daisies!” Mabel shouted making a Disney Mulan movie reference. She was trying to release the tension in the air.

I couldn’t help but chuckle at the reference.

I took a step forward towards the army of undead that was slowly making its way to us.

“I guess this means were going to have to do this the old fashion way!” Stan yelled

“Maybe for you old geezers but I think every else is going to be doing this the new fashioned way!” I said as I looked back to everyone behind me. They were all holding tight to the upgrades I gave them.

“Defend yourselves if you want to live! I'm going after Bill!” I shouted

I then clapped my hands together and then slammed the ground with both palms causing red flames to blast from the ground, clearing a pathway towards Bill to the other side of the zombie crowd.

Mabel on cue started to quote from the Pirates vs Zombies movie.

“Aye mates! This worlds treasures are for the living! So let’s send these dead corpses back to Davy Jones Locker!” Mabel screamed

Suddenly everyone followed Mabel’s lead and ran into the hoard of zombies and started fighting their way through as did their lives depended on it.

Wendy slashed through the dead corpses with no fear. There was nothing but determination to clear the way. Her brothers close behind used their chainsaws and enjoyed the bloody mess they created as they sawed heads and limbs off.

Stan swung his baseball bat wildly and when the zombies got too close, he’d punch them back with his iron hand clasps. Ford with his self-built gun, accurately tried to fend the zombies off to give Stan some breathing room between swings.

Manly Dan with his super human strength swung his giant log bat, taking out several zombies per swing, sending them flying from the battle field.

Pacifica using her upgraded mini-golf club, started sending golf balls into the slow moving crowd of zombies. Her first golf ball created a mini tornado to fling some zombies away. Her next one exploded like a bomb sending chunks and blood flying everywhere. And the one after that opened a small black hole that sucked in a few zombies and quickly disappeared. She made sure to heed Dipper’s warning of how powerful the magic was and make sure to not put other’s in harm’s way. Her parents defended their daughter with their shotguns if zombies got too close. Pacifica was the one weeding out the zombies the most as she hit the golf balls into the slowly moving army. To make sure they wouldn’t get overrun, they had to make sure to protect her well enough to allow Pacifica to concentrate.

Robbie and the rest of Wendy’s pals gained some high ground by standing on the junked vehicles that were on the battle field. They frequently shot into the hoard defending each other as if it was game. Screaming a calling out headshots and double kills. It was as if the brain washing video games they’ve played most of their teenage years had lead them up to this moment.

Everyone else slashed, stabbed, and decapitated the zombies that were able to make it through the chaotic battle field with their glowing pirate swords. Mabel leading them as a captain would, making sure nothing dead would still be standing as she happily re-enacted her favorite scenes form the movie.

I didn’t think about those I left behind. I couldn’t afford to. Bill seeing that our battle was about to resume started using telekinesis to lift huge chunks of earth out of the ground. He then threw them one at a time at me.

I jumped from chunk to chunk as bill threw them at me, dodging them and trying to get above him at the same time.

The chunks of earth as it passed by flew into the hoard of zombies crushing everything in its path. Bill didn’t even seem to care as his antics cleared part of the zombie hoard.

After jumping on the last chunk, I jumped towards bill finally making it close enough for close combat.

I brought my fist down towards his face.

In mere moments I could see bills human face give an expression saying, “What good would it do to try this tactic again.”

But the smile turned to surprise as I used my abilities to cover my fists with thick red flames as I punched his face causing him to fall to the ground creating a crater where he laid.

That’s for before, hitting me with your stupid cane!

And this is for throwing those shards at Pacifica and Wendy! I screamed as I did a front flip to kick bill further into the crater with my leg covered in the destructive red flames.

I then looked back to see the hoard of zombies still as thick as before despite the damage bill did and the hard work of those defending themselves.

With a closer look, I saw that zombies were still coming out of the ground. Not having enough time to think about it, I used the chance of Bill being down to quickly run back towards the them.

It was then I started to see Wendy become overrun with zombies as she swung her sharp axe around. She was becoming exhausted even with how easy she could chop through the hoard of zombies. No one else noticed or could help since they were dealing with problems of their own against the giant undead army.

I picked up some glass on the ground as I ran and puncture my arm to allow blood to trickle onto my incantation on my arm.

And with a flash of purple lightening I was in front of Wendy to her surprise.

I then held my hands and fingers pointing out as if they were guns. I then rapidly fired small red flames from my fingertips like I was in an old western movie Wendy and I used to watch together and make fun of.

The flames rapidly hit all the zombies in front of my finger tips blasting though the fragile corpses, and burning everything in front of us. In that one move, I destroyed all the zombies except for the ones the others were finishing off.

I turned to Wendy with a smile on my face.

“Show off…” said Wendy.

“I try!” I answered

But as I looked back in front of us, more arms were popping out of the ground pushing aside the pieces of burnt corpses blocking them.

“Are they still coming?” Pacifica yelled annoyed

“Of course they are!” said Bill who floated out of the crater with a smirk on his face.

“Do you know how much magic I used on that spell? I could have taken over all of Gravity Falls with how much magic I used! You are facing a never ending army of corpses! And until my magic runs out, they will continue to spring from the depths of hell. No matter how many you destroy, eventually you will wear out each other, and they will eat and tear at your living flesh!”

“Well if that’s the case, I guess I’m going to have to call for some back up.” I said

I then put my fingers in my mouth and gave a long loud whistle that echoed through the entire forest.

Everything was quiet. Until the thundering of heavy footsteps started to be heard from a distance.

The footsteps got louder and louder until the beasts Dipper had called crashed through the trees into the clearing and gave a loud manly roar.

Grunkle Ford at finally seeing the beasts. Face-palmed.

“Oh God No! Anybody but these guys!” Ford grunted to himself.

Everyone started to take a step back from the beasts Dipper had called. They smelled, were sweaty, and their ugly faces looked ready for a fight.

“Everyone, meet the clan of manotaurs of Gravity Falls!”

“Manotaurs?” Wendy said confused.

“Dipper what the hell is a manotaur?” Pacifica said disgusted at the large group of beasts.

“In simplest terms, a minotaur but with stupid amounts of testosterone. A bunch of meat heads who only care about being agro and having an adrenaline rush. All brawn and no brain. The complete opposite of me… I’m sorry to say that they are some old friends.” I stated

“Ok… And how exactly do you know them?” Mabel asked

The girls stared at me incredulously waiting for an answer.

“Around when I was twelve, I was kinda insecure about my manliness. Long story short, I thought they could be the solution but I was wrong. However, I thought that knowing these tough guys would somehow help in the future. So I tried to still enter their clan. Unfortunately, because of a betrayal on my part, there was only one way for me to enter…”

“Which was?” Grunkle Stan asked

“HE HAD TO DEFEAT ME!!!” A voice roared as trees were pushed aside at the overwhelming size and strength of a Manotaur that hadn’t even entered the clearing yet.

It was the chief manotaur. Three times as big as the others, black fur and red eyes. It had scares all over its body and showed great pride as it walked through the clan towards me. Its footsteps themselves made the ground shake with every step it took until the large beast stood in front of me.

“Leaderaur. So nice of you to answer my call…” I said

“HAIL DESTRUCTAUR FOR HE HAS RETURNED!” Roared Leaderaur as he kneeled on one knee.

“HAIL DESTRUCTAUR!!!” Roared all the manotaurs all kneeling on one knee.

“You guys have got to stop calling me that…” I whispered angrily with a flush face as I gritted my teeth in embarrassment.

All I could hear was giggles from Mabel, Wendy, and Pacifica.

“Destructaur?” Mabel giggled

“I was twelve! Let’s not dwell on the name!” I shouted angrily at her.

I then turned my attention back to Leaderaur.

“So, have you left the Mancave and done all that I have asked?” I said starting a casual conversation.

“Yes! We have done all as instructed by the chief before he left us!” said Leaderaur

“CHIEF!!!” Everyone yelled

“Ya, well… The only way I could enter the clan after my betrayal was to defeat this guy and take his role as chief… I’ll let you just imagine how I won for now.” I said to their surprise.

I turned back to Leaderaur. “TODAY IS THE FINAL BATTLE! TODAY YOU WILL PROVE THE MANLINESS OF THE CLAN AS YOU FIGHT ALONG SIDE ME!” I shouted suddenly surprising everyone.

The manotaurs cheered and roared to my leadership. Leaderaur blew fire out of his nostrils in excitement.

“PROTECT THE HUMANS! SMASH AND FLATTEN ANYTHING THAT SHOULD BE DEAD!” I shouted as I pointed at another slowly incoming army of zombies!

The manotaurs suddenly charged while roaring into the army of living dead. Their incredible strength and muscles made them imunne to all attacks the dead tried. No matter how many crawled on top of them, they were just flung off like nothing. The dead couldn’t tear or bite at the rock hard muscles as the manotaurs continued to punch and smash all the dead in their path.

“You guys stay back and pick off the stragglers. I’m heading in!” I shouted

“Why?” said Grunkle Ford

“Cause I’m the chief that’s why!” I shouted as I ran to follow the large beasts.

I then joined in at the manly merriment of punching and kicking the zombies until there was none left standing on the battlefield.

I looked to Bill. “Your army of dead is now gone, and the magic you used has run out!” I shouted cheerfully.

The manataurs roared for achieving their goal and making their chief proud.

“Looks like you brought some strong allies! I guess I’ll have to bring an ally of my own!” Bill said amused.

Bill then took his hand a gave a strong claw at the air. He ripped through space and dimension to bring a creature from the depths of hell. And as I heard it’s roar that shook the forest, I could never had imagined seeing such a thing crawl out of the portal with my very eyes.

It expanded its wings and blew green fire. Its scales as black as night and its eyes as deadly as daggers.

Even the manotaurs took a step back seeing the huge beast that was four times their size.

“Say hello to my pet! Try your odds against a dragon that has lived in the pits of hell if you can!” Bill chuckled.

“PROTECT THE CHIEF!” A minotaur cried behind me. I then saw 4 manotaurs run towards the giant flame breathing lizard.

“NO DON’T!” I shouted

…but it was too late. I watched as the powerful green flames burned the comrades to nothing. All it took was one large blow of fire from the dragon…

When it was over I gritted my teeth and tightened my fists in anger.

“Chutzpar, Testosteraur, Pubertaur, Pituitaur… You idiots!” I shouted in anger.

I looked to Leaderaur and the manotaurs and screamed, “RETREAT! BACK TO THE MANCAVE!”

The other manotaurs did as they were commanded but Leaderaur stood confused.

“But Destructaur! I cannot leave you to fight such a beast!” Leaderaur shouted

“If anymore of you get killed, your-… _Our_ clan will be destroyed! Retreat back to the mancave until it’s safe! GO!” I shouted

Leaderuar understood and retreated as well as they all disappeared into the forest.

“DIPPER!” everyone shouted.

I looked behind me to see the dragon about to breathe it’s flames at me, but I was quickly able to cover my whole body in my destructive red flames that shielded my body from the oncoming threat.

When the dragon was done, seeing that it’s flames would not work, it tried to wip me with its tail that I just barely dodged.

I then looked towards Bill… my anger boiled as I saw the amusement in his face.

“YOU WANT TO HAVE A PREHISTORIC BATTLE! FINE!” I shouted at Bill in a rage.

I slashed my other arm to let blood flow down the incantation I haven’t used yet. This one was going to take a lot of blood.

I heard everyone’s cries as I fell to the ground having the incantation seep the blood it needed from my veins. It felt like my blood was be sucked out with a huge straw. But I quickly regained my conscious and slammed my hand on the ground.

“TELEPORTATION!” I shouted

Suddenly an explosion occurred from where my hand laid and I was swiftly lifted up from the size of whatever I teleported. It was only till the smoke cleared and it gave a roar that shook the trees that everyone could tell what it was.

“You might have called a dragon from times of castles and knights, but I’ve called forth a creature from the times of cavemen and the beginning of evolution!” I shouted happily regaining my strength I stood on top of the Tyrannosaurus Rex.

“Now I see why that teleportation spell took so much blood from you. Too teleport such a huge creature as a mere human would take such sacrifices! But my question is how did you come upon this creature and where did you keep it this entire time?” Bill said amused.

“I found it stuck in a large glob of sap under gravity falls. I stored it in the manotaurs mancave. They have been taking care of it until such a time I needed it. But it looks like they weren’t able to quite feed it as well as I’d hoped… But now that I think about it, that’s a good thing!” I said

The T-Rex roared at its opponent. The dragon did the same.

“Oh my god this is going to be Epic!” Wendy said

“Where’s my camera when I need it! I could make some cash off this!” Stan shouted.

Everyone else acted excited also with the battle that was about to take place in front of them.

But Bill suddenly appeared in front of them and pointed his cane at the group. A fire ball grew and was about to be unleashed on them, but using my lightning magic on my body as before to save Wendy, I quickly moved in front of him and kicked his cane to point into the air, where it was then unleashed flying into the sky.

“You sure know some annoying magic Pine Tree!” Bill said

“But even I know that using that magic to increase your speed is destroying you from the inside out! I’m surprised a human body can even take the stress!”

“I’ve had plenty of time to practice!” I yelled as both my fists turned to red flames and I quickly moved to punch Bill. But he was just as quick to block my punches.

In fact, our speed was about equal as I found out as I battled him. But to the other’s eyes, all they could see flashes of the instances when Bill and I punched each other or blocked each other. Other than that we were a complete blur as we moved around. Appearing place to place as we fought all over the battle field at high speeds.

As I fought Bill, I kept myself knowing where everyone was. I also kept my eye on the battle between the large prehistoric creatures.

The dragon and T-Rex were both similar in size. What was going to decide this battle was evolution. Whichever one had the upper hand would claim the other’s life.

The dragon blew its green flames at the T-Rex but it’s flames had no effect on the thick tough skin the T-Rex had.

The dragon then whipped its tail at the T-Rex making it fall to the ground, shaking the earth we stood on.

The dragon again tried to breathed its hot flames as the T-Rex slowly got up. But it still had no effect.

The dragon decided to take flight, but seeing that, I quickly pushed of Bill and blew fire balls at its wings. When the dragon tried to fly, its wings ripped with the holes I had made. The dragon couldn’t escape.

The T-Rex charged at the dragon head-butting it to the ground. The T-Rex quickly put its powerful jaws into the Dragons neck. The dragon’s scales were tough sure, but the jaw strength and large sharp teeth the T-Rex had made it easy to rip through the scales and make the dragon cry out in pain. The dragon tried to struggle but could not escape the T-Rex’s jaws. After a few more moments the dragon stood still, and the T-Rex feasted in its victory.

A smile grew on my face as I successfully ripped through the dragon’s wings. But I realized in that moment that I turned my attention to the dragon, Bill had the upper hand. And he gladly took advantage of my clumsiness.

Bill hit me to the ground with his cane as hard as he could. He was done playing around now that his pet was finished.

He then gave me no time to recover as he split his cane into four short pieces and using telekinesis flung them quickly to pierce into my arms and legs. I was pinned and screaming in pain.

As I was hit to the ground, my body created a crater that took up most of the clearing. Everyone was so focused on the prehistoric battel that if they didn’t hear the huge slam my body made, they would’ve fallen into the crater. But they somehow just dodged from falling in by jumping to the edge of the forest.

Everyone started to hear my screaming in pain. The all grew terrified if something had happened to me. They called out to me as they couldn’t see anything from the dust from the collision but I couldn’t answer them. All I could do was scream as Bill stepped on the cane being used as a nail to pin me to the ground.

When the dust finally cleared everyone could see the predicament I was in… and how much pain the demon was causing me as he teased my body.

“Dipper!” Mabel cried

“Stop it! Leave him alone!” Pacifica cried out.

Wendy and everybody was about to rush to my aid but Bill raised his hand at them making a blue fireball appear at his fingertips.

“Don’t come any closer or I’ll kill him now! And trust me I want to enjoy this, I don’t want to be too hasty!” Bill yelled.

Everyone froze where they were as I screamed in pain…


	8. The End

Dipper’s POV

“So it’s finally come to this Pine Tree!” Bill laughed as he watched me struggle in pain as I was pinned to the ground.

“After all the time you spent and sacrificed, how does it feel to have all that effort disappear with a small hiccup of a mistake” Bill asked with a grin.

I tried lifting my arms from the broken up cane that pierced them down, but the pain alone kept me from escaping.

“Bill leave him alone!” Mabel yelled

“And why should I do that Shooting Star? This moment has been a long time coming! The anticipation I feel alone I can’t even express!” Bill said excitedly

“What do you plan to do with him?” Wendy yelled

“Good question! So many ways to torture. So many ways to die. I can’t think of anything that I don’t want to try on him. I’m going to have to be careful if I want to enjoy this, I can’t have him die too quickly. I want to hear him beg for death! Even better if it’s in front of all of you!” Bill said with a smile.

“You can’t do this! You don’t have the right! Dipper belongs with us!” Pacifica yelled

“Oh! And what makes you think any of you are even worthy of him! I’ve watched Pine Tree ever since he came to Gravity Falls. Before he even knew of my existence. I’ve watched everything that’s happened to him and how this whole town treated him! You all know that you only used Dipper for your own personal gain, whether you realized it or not! The way I see it, I’m doing him a favor.” Bill said

“Shut Up Bill!” I cried out. But Bill stomped on my stomach making it feel like my guts could spew out of my mouth.

“Pine Tree says he does this because he wants to protect and be with all of you. That he’s willing to do anything for that reason alone. But are even worthy of his actions?” Bill asked

“Tell me why are you even here trying to defend him? Why should he go back with all of you?” Bill yelled

“Because he’s my brother and I love him!” Mabel yelled

“He protected me and was there for me. So I want to protect and be there for him!” Pacifica yelled

“Because he’s my friend and I care about him!” Wendy yelled

Bill started laughing at the three girl’s reasons for their courage to protect Dipper and bring him home.

“I’m going to tell each one of you why I don’t believe those reasons.” Bill chuckled. But then his face turned serious and he started to float towards the three girls.

Everyone was on guard from the demon. There was no telling what he might try, but at least he left Dipper’s side. Maybe when Bill’s back was turned, Dipper could escape somehow.

Bill first floated to Pacifica.

“Blonde! After all the pain you have caused him, why would Pine Tree want help from you? All you’ve done in the past was bully him and his sister. How could he ever think of you as a friend… or even something more? A puppet like you has no will of its own. Your life means nothing but to be a trophy on your parent’s mantle to show off. You will forever be locked away in a glass case for everyone to admire for the rest of your miserable life. Pine Tree has no need to live for someone like you!”

I gritted my teeth together in anger. How dare Bill say something like that to Pacifica! She had changed for the better and now was one of the people Dipper really did care about no matter what happened in the past.

Bill floated in front of Wendy who was trying to comfort Pacifica as she fell to the ground and cried.

“Red! The slut that was Pine Tree’s first love! I’m surprised he can even smile for you after you shattered his heart into a million pieces. You opened your legs for every guy in Gravity Falls trying to find a love that could replace the hole in your heart left by your dead mother! Too be truthful, I’d think Pine Tree would have been your best chance to fill that black void, but when he confessed you suddenly had standards. Dipper is too young?! Well being too young is the smallest of quirks compared to some of the guys that used you like the sperm dumpster you are! You don’t deserve a man like Pine Tree, which is why he doesn’t need to live for someone like you either.”

My blood was boiling now. I could feel my magic starting to lose control within me. Bill had no right to question Wendy and her decisions. Nobody did! She had to take care of her family on her own. She had to grow up without a mother to guide her. It didn’t matter to me what decisions she’s made in the past. I knew the Wendy that was always in front of me. The Wendy I first fell in love with.

I looked over to see Wendy now on the ground crying too. It was tearing me apart seeing the two of the three girls that have affect my life so much, be so defenseless as they wept on the ground. But I only grew more agitated as Bill started moving towards his final victim.

Bill finally floated up to Mabel.

“Shooting Star, the worst of them all! Such a useless twin sister you are! You think just because he’s your brother and you love him that it would be better for him to go back with you? Please! What good would come from going back with you? You are a silly girl that only a brother could love. Your weird and pathetic existence means nothing to no one and will only hold him back! Look at what he has accomplished without you these four years! He is smart enough to graduate from any school he chooses and has learned secretes that this world couldn’t even begin to fathom. Pine Tree has always had to watch your back, but what about you? Have you ever been able to do the same for him? You’ve taken his kindness and brotherly love for granted all these years. The only reason you’re here is not because you love him, but because your pitiful existence couldn’t survive without him. Dipper is the Alpha Twin, but with taking his life, you will have to know what it’s like to truly be alone and helpless just like Stan did. Except this time, there’s won’t be any bringing him back!”

Just as tears were about to appear in Mabel’s eyes. A voice shook the hearts of everyone who stood in the clearing and it echoed throughout the forest.

“SSSHHUUTT UUUUUPP!!!” I screamed at the top of my lungs.

My power inside me went out of control in that moment of complete anger… I didn’t care what happened to me anymore. I will make Bill pay!

It all happened in an instant, Bill looked back to see me gone from where I was pinned to the ground. But before he could even show the confusion on his face, I suddenly appeared inches from his face and punched him away from the girls. The punch sent Bill flying into the ground and his body dug into the earth like a falling comet to the other end of the clearing.

I stood in front of the girls with a furious face. I was so angry, I couldn’t even feel the holes in my arms and legs that I ripped clean through to escape the pieces of cane that were still pinned into the ground.

Bill looks at the sudden attacker and couldn’t even recognize the Dipper that was in front of him.

I had my red destructive flames over my whole body. The flames flowed violently to my anger as if an enormous amount of gasoline was being poured onto me, causing an explosion all over my body. And with the violent flames, purple static from my lightning magic flashed around my body and pierced the ground around me in short instances. My eyes had turned yellow from the amount of magic that was exploding from my body.

Bill could only look in awe as he sat in the crater, but as I took steps towards him. He snapped back to reality.

“Impressive Pine Tree! Too Impressive! There’s not a human alive whose body can hold enough blood to use magic like this, let alone not crumble to the destructive force of it…unless…”

A smile appeared on Bills face, one that sent shivers down everyone’s spines. Everyone except for Dipper.

“Unless you finally have come to terms with it and have finally made your decision! You plan on not surviving this death match any longer! I never thought I would see the day a human was stupid enough to use his life force as payment to increase their magic abilities!”

Everyone gasped. They didn’t know quite what was going on, but from what Bill said it couldn’t be good. Not for Dipper.

“Dipper what is he talking about?” Mabel cried out. But I didn’t answer her.

Instead, as Bill got up from the crater, I appeared in front of him in a flash and kneed his stomach, sending him flying into the air! The strength and agility I gained as a boost for using my life force made it easy to overpower Bill.

“Dipper!” Wendy and Pacifica cried out. But I didn’t answer them either.

“Grunkle Ford! What’s happening to Dipper!” Mabel yelled in a worried tone.

“He’s trading his life force to boost his magic abilities… But for every minute Dipper uses his life force as energy, his life will shorten… Until he runs out and eventually dies.” Ford says depressed at his nephew’s actions.

“Dipper don’t do this! Please!” Wendy screamed

In an instant, I was above Bill’s ragdoll body, and I punched it in a different direction. I continued this as if I was playing a game by myself. But this wasn’t a game… I was pissed! I wanted to cause as much pain to Bill as I could. My body appeared and disappeared with Bills until you could no longer see us with the naked eye as I continued to punch Bill’s body all over the place.

“Dipper stop!” Pacifica yelled

With one more punch I sent Bill flying into the ground causing the ground to quake and split open under everybody’s feet.  Chunks of earth move and shifted to the power of Bills body piercing the ground.

Trees fell, including the one that held the tow truck since the very beginning of the battle. The tow truck landed feet away from where Bill was hit, almost landing on him. The chain and hook of the tow truck extended around the shifted ground.

Bill didn’t move as I landed by him. The power I used faded away. I felt I no longer needed to use my life force to finish this.

 I collapsed on my knees next to Bill, who couldn’t move due to broken bones and burns from my flames that somehow were even able to burn the demon. But Bill barked at me in a rage as if he didn’t just get his ass kicked.

“If only I hadn’t wasted energy on creating this stupid flesh form, I would be able to finish you off!” Bill barked

“Pain isn’t so funny is it?” I chuckled remembering back to when he took over my body that one summer to destroy the laptop I had found.

I looked back to my family and friends. Everyone who had come to support me. Risking life and limb to fight beside me.

I suddenly felt a surge of pain in my stomach and puked blood all over the ground. The after effects of using my life force was starting to kick in.

“Dipper!” Everyone cried. But I waved a hand to keep them back.

“Mark my words Pine Tree! I’ll make you suffer a hundred times for this. Screw the contract! Screw our deal! When I regain my power, next time I will destroy you and everything close to you!”

I leaned back and looked at the clear sky… it was really a beautiful day.

“Bill…What makes you think…that there will be a next time?” I said exhausted as I stared at the sky. A smile on my face appeared as blood trickled down my mouth.

“ _Something isn’t right…_ ” The three girls thought.

“What can you do as you are now? I will regain my strength before you can take me back to Ford’s portal. You have no way sending me back otherwise! You still lose!” Bill chuckled

My smile only got bigger as I slowly took off my flannel and t-shirt.

Written on my stomach, was the last incantation I had…

Seeing the incantation, everyone saw Bill make a face they have never seen him make…fear.

“No! It can’t be! Where did you even learn of this?! You tricked me! This was your plan all along!”

I crawled on top of Bill and sat on his body as I grinned.

“You’re weak and have no power left to escape…I saved just enough blood for my last magic trick.” I said

Ford looked closer at the written incantation and a horrid look appeared on his face.

“Dipper don’t do it!” Ford suddenly screamed getting everyone’s attention.

“Dipper you can’t! The sacrifice is too great! You’ll end up-“

But I had already grabbed a shard of glass from my pocket. I lifted it up in the air and quickly stabbed myself in the stomach, shocking everyone who watched.

“Dipper!” Mabel, Pacifica, and Wendy screamed

“The thick blood flow poured out of my stomach, covering Bill and seeped into the ground under Bill and I.

A magic circle appeared in the blood’s place. Bill shrieked in anger!

“FUCK YOU PINE TREE! FUCK YOU! I WON’T LET IT END LIKE THIS!”

“…it is already over…” I said calmly

“Dipper you’ll get sucked in with him! You’ll be stuck in hell! That’s why I created the machine to the dimension! That’s why I didn’t rely on that incantation!” Ford shouted

Ford ran towards me in a panic and everyone followed, but before they could get closer the magic circle burst with light and a portal started to open underneath Bill and I.

I looked to Mabel…Pacifica…Wendy.

I gave them a smile as I closed my eyes and they ran towards me… I didn’t even have the strength to say goodbye.

After that moment I could feel the suction of the portal beneath us suck us in as the feeling of falling filled my stomach with the sudden drop.

I heard Bills cry as we fell into the portal.

This was it. This was how it was going to end. At least that was what I had thought…

But for some reason, I had decided to put my hand out and tightly grasp the air.

My body jerked as I grabbed onto something. I opened my eyes to see that I had grabbed the chain from the tow truck that had gotten sucked in with me.

I looked up, too see everyone looking down calling for me. I saw Mabel grab the chain. Then Pacifica. Then Wendy. Everyone else disappeared to grab a hold of part of the chain as well.

I hung there waiting as they slowly brought me up. But the suction of the portal to hell put up a fight, as if to say it wasn’t going to let me go.

I looked down from where I hung. My arm was getting tired…

I looked up to Mabel and stared into her worried hazel eyes.

I didn’t have to speak to let her know how I felt. She could always read it on my face. Being my twin made it second nature. So without speaking and just looking into her eyes, I told her how tired I felt. How much pain I was in. How much I missed her and everyone in Gravity Falls. How much I loved them. How much I was sorry for leaving without saying goodbye.

Before I knew it, I had tears in my eyes.

The portal started to slowly close as they kept slowly pulling me up.

“Dipper! Don’t you dare let go!” Mabel cried out.

“Dipper!” yelled Pacifica

“Dipper!” yelled Wendy

And that’s when I closed my eyes and all went black…


	9. Happy Ending

Dipper’s POV

I woke up in a daze. My eyes hurt from a blinding light. My body ached and felt like if I moved, my muscles would tear apart.

“Ugmm…” I muttered to the pain.

I tried to remember what happened to me…but it seemed all fuzzy.

“Dipper!”

“mmm…who calls?” I answered.

I slowly opened my eyes. The bright light of the hospital room kept me from noticing who was at my side until my eyes finally adjusted.

“Mabel?”

“Hi Bro-bro!” Mabel said as I found her beside me with tears in her eyes.

I gave her a smile as she jumped on top of me in her excitement. I felt pain of course. But I started to remember everything that had happened.

I banished Bill… I’m alive…

I held my twin sister in my arms. I didn’t care about the pain and soreness of my body. It had been so long since I had her in my arms. So long since we had been together like this.

Mabel nuzzled her face into my chest to wipe away her tears.

“You’ve changed a lot Mabel over these past four years… And yet… You haven’t either.” I said as she raised her head up towards me, while laying on my chest.

“You’ve grown so big. You’ve developed like every girl should. At first I can hardly recognize you. But your personality… You are still the caring, fun-loving, energy ball that I’d grown up with.”

“Of course I am Dippin Dots! Why wouldn’t I be?” Mabel sniffled

“I was afraid that me going away would have changed you…” I admitted.

“That’s because I knew you would come back… And I promised myself that I would act like nothing had changed from the day you left…” Mabel said.

I smiled at her and moved her hair away from her face.

“You dum-dum. You can’t stop yourself from growing up” I teased.

“Maybe physically, but mentally I will always be your loving alpha twin!” stated Mabel.

She got off Dipper and stood at the edge of the bed.

“But if anyone has changed, it’s definitely you Dipper!” Mabel chuckled

“You’ve definitely grown taller than me. Your arms aren’t noodles anymore. I’m pretty sure you’re still a big nerd. But your hair has gotten darker and thicker. Your head isn’t disproportionate to your body. And above everything else, you’ve become a hunk!” Mabel teased.

“I’ll take your word for it.” I laughed

“Take my word for it? Haven’t you met any exotic and talented girls on your travels around the world? There had to be somebody?” Mabel said

“I was kinda occupied at the time if you haven’t heard for the past four years.” Not that I didn’t make any friends! I just told them I had a girl back in Gravity Falls. Which was a lie I know, but I had no business with them.” I said

“Oh Really?! Well I guess that’s good news for some people. But it doesn’t have to be a lie.” Mabel smiled

“What are you talking about Mabel?”

“What I’m talking about is that you already have two prime candidates listening in at the doorway who would gladly be your girlfriend!”

I shifted myself to see behind Mabel and look at the doorway.

I saw Pacifica’s and Wendy’s head slowly popping around the corner of the doorway peeking in.

When they noticed that I noticed their presence, they walked in as if they weren’t just eaves dropping.

“Dipper, it’s good to see you awake!” Wendy said

“Are you feeling ok?” Pacifica asked

“Oh ya! All I did was fight and banish a demon while slicing and gutting myself like a thanksgiving turkey. I should be back to normal in no time!” I teased giving the girls a hard time.

“But… It’s nice to see the two of you when I’m not fighting for my life.” I said

Wendy and Pacifica smiled.

“Now about picking your girlfriend!” Mabel interjected

“Please Mabel, not now…” I begged

“Dipper you’ve lost four years of your life! You have so much to catch up on and so many experiences to have! The amount of movies to watch and stories to tell alone is going to take forever! Now that your back, it’s my job to get you situated as if you never left! And my first order of business is to get you a girlfriend!”

I watched the girls talk and nag at me. I wasn’t really paying attention to what they were saying, but I enjoyed their company. This familiar feeling of being surrounded by people who loved you. It was a feeling I had missed these past four years. And though Mabel was excited to get my life back in order, I now had the rest of my life to settle down and be with the people I cared about. I’ve seen the world and learned many things. But nothing can compare to the little town of Gravity Falls and the memories I made here in the past… and soon to be… the future.


End file.
